The Iron Circlet
by ashleyjordan
Summary: Defiance often leads to dire consequences. Plummeting to the ground only to be imprisoned by Lord Shen's forces, Master Crane is forced to await the albino peacock's grand scheme to overthrow & assume his rightful position as emperor. Crane is not about to give up hope in his friends yet hiswill is hard to maintain when poised talons are prepared to attack with vengeance and steel.


**The Iron Circlet**

I love the second movie so much more than the first and I have always wanted to write a story for my favorite character, whom should become clearly obvious after this.

Hope this short intro peaks your interest ;) More to come very soon!

All characters from Kungfu Panda (c) Nickelodeon

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Descent**

* * *

The creaking timbers of the amassed citadel began to quiver, the foundation of the spiraling pagoda collapsing in a whoosh.

"She's going to blow. Come on, over the roof!"

During the struggle to climb above the pinnacle of the toppling structure, barbed arrows flew out at the warriors with deadly accuracy. Viper and Tigress assisted one another, the burnt-orange sheet of muscle using the snake's jade coils as leverage towards the top of the collapsing building. Po was surprisingly keeping up besides Mantis, who fortunately for his size, was able to dart past a collection of smoldering arrow tips which collided into the slates, studding the ancient temple with charred cinders.

With a burst of energy, grey-tinged feathers caught a current of air, propelling Crane up into the fire streaked evening, allowing him to fling Monkey over the slanting roof. As he began his dive after the flexible ape, his path became obstructed by a missile concealed by erupting debris, which shattered his left wing upon impact.

Plummeting out of the sky, the dappled bird's landing upon the iron edifice was cushioned slightly by the coy snake's failed attempt to catch his battered body as he slipped through her scales, descending further in rapid flurry.

He crumpled amid a mass of unattached feathers, ash, rock and splintered wood. Shaking nausea away, the bird surveyed that he was in a vulnerable position. Crane heaved against his sagging limbs, willing himself to move with no avail although the frantic calls from his companions urged him onwards.

Moaning, he slumped to the side, unable to balance himself on his tottering legs. As he exerted an enormous amount of strength by dragging himself alongside a slanted plank of wood resting against the smooth granite wall, a sharp pain flared up through the hollow bones of his left wing. Panting, his dark almond eyes stared at the floor as the world began to spin in a hazy blur.

"Crane, watch out!" Dizzily, he glanced upwards, instinctively seeking out the owner of the voice. However, he never did find out which of his friends had issued the warning for without the aid of his staggering vision, wolven soldiers were upon him in a matter of minutes.

The scuffling sound of paws clambering across the edged roof towards him offered a fresh sense of relief that his fellow Furious Five members would be with him soon. With that notion, Crane drew in a breath before launching in on a dozen of beast-like dogs that were approaching him from all sides.

Despite his valiant fight, it would have been difficult for Crane to manage against the sheer number of opponents even if he was not blinded and supporting a wounded limb. Striking a wolf with his mighty bill, Crane hopped reflexively backwards as a large scythe lashed out at his slender neck.

Suddenly, an inky darkness swept upon the graceful warrior who sunk to his knobby stilt legs, unaware that he had been knocked unconscious by a sly, lean guard who had been waiting paces away from the bird's savage beak and wide-ranging wings for the right moment to present itself.

Captured and bound, Crane hung loosely from the deft claws bearing him upwards. Whisked away by the horde, the defeated and bleeding warrior disappeared from the sight of his team mates who valiantly fought to reach his side.

The entire army, along with their prized captive, vanished into the mist shrouded bamboo forest like dew evaporating with the dawn. Moments later, unbeknownst to the crushed squad, a white peacock glided over the toppled pagoda's erected steeple. Beady, scarlet eyes evaluated the damage below before fluttering over the balcony's edge with unopposed grace, slipping away into the dark abyss of night.


End file.
